The Mercury Mystery
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Secret Agent Alex has to track down a murderer before it's too late... Rated PG for mild violence. Chapter 4 up!
1. Mia Dies

A Mercury Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything Golden Sun-related.  
  
____________________  
  
Just in case you want to know, this story is done in Alex's POV.  
  
____________________  
  
Hello. The name's Alex. Secret Agent Alex, to be exact. I'm here to tell you about one of my toughest cases so far. The Mercury Mystery...  
  
It was a dark and stormy night in the quiet village of Imil, and at the time, I was busy tracking down a particularly nasty murderer. So far he had gotten Old Man Bob--he works at the local inn--, and Anne Yalia's daughter. I knew I had to find this creep before he ended any more innocent lives. At that moment, I heard a high-pitched scream coming from the south. I rushed toward the sound. My search led me to a small house on the edge of town. When I went inside, I gasped. The murderer had struck again. Mia and her grandmother were on the verge of tears as they gazed down at Mia's grandfather's dead body. Oh, boy....If this murderer wasn't stopped soon, things could really get ugly... I felt sorry for Mia, losing her grandmother and all--I had a crush on her, you know....  
I asked both Mia and her grandmother what the murderer looked like. Unfortunately, they didn't know. They told me that they had gone to Mercury Lighthouse to get some Water of Hermes, and when they had come back, they had found Mia's grandfather, covered in blood. How strange...Anne Yalia had been at Mercury Lighthouse right before her daughter was killed. Same thing with Old Man Bob's wife. Somehow, someway, Mercury Lighthouse was connected with this mystery...  
I headed toward Mercury Lighthouse to investigate, but when I got there, I couldn't find any clues. In fact, everything at the lighthouse seemed completely normal. Strange...very strange...  
I then went back to Imil after an hour of examining the lighthouse to further investigate the scene of the crime. Mia's grandmother was still there, but Mia herself wasn't. I asked Mia's grandmother where she was. She told me that Mia had left for the sanctum half an hour ago, and hadn't returned.  
Oh no....I DID go to Mercury Lighthouse, right? Could Mia have been...No! I could not let myself think such thoughts. Yet I still headed towards the sanctum to speak with Mia. On the way there, a sight met my eyes that made me gasp. Mia's lifeless body was lying on the ground, her blood staining the snow red. No...it couldn't be...! Mia..my beloved Mia..why? Why did it have to be Mia...? At that moment, I swore that the murderer wouldn't get away with this. I wouldn't let him. I ran through the streets of town, telling everybody not to go to Mercury Lighthouse. I then went back to my house to think of ways to catch the murderer.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Come on, peoples! Secret Agent Alex needs your help, so if you have an idea to catch the murderer, include it in your review (if you DO review). Well, anyways, how did you like it? Don't be too hard on me as this is my first attempt at a murder mystery. As always, plz review! 


	2. The Hole In The Ground Scheme

A Mercury Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
I decided to try the traditional method of capturing bad guys (and not-so-bad guys). The Hole In The Ground. Megan and  
  
Justin helped me to dig a giant hole, put a trapdoor on it, and cover it with snow. We went out and ate at the inn. Then we  
  
came back at about 3:00 to check our trap. I heard a voice from inside the hole. It had worked! Or....maybe not, I thought as  
  
I looked into the hole. We had caught...Mia's grandmother.  
  
"ALEX!!!" she yelled, "WHAT are you doing!?"  
  
Oops.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Alex for reviewing and giving Secret Agent Alex a suggestion, but I guess it didn't work. As always, plz review! 


	3. Oh No! They Found Someone Innocent! But ...

THe Mercury Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Thanks to Kyarorain for the idea!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I decided to make a dummy of Kara Tari and to cover it in invisible glue. I will look after the real Kara Tari while her mom goes to Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
It is over. I go outside to check the trap. It worked. It is....how could this be? I never thought he would do this. I didn't see him as that kind of person. Felix should have never busted him out of prison. Picard. (A/N: DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS, ALEX! HE WAS FRAMED, I TELL YOU, FRAMED!!! PEOPLE JUST LIKE TO BLAME HIM FOR STUFF!!!!)  
I didn't listen to the stupid author note and I sent him to jail. (A/N: Not even without a fair trial?) This author likes bad guys. (A/N: HE'S INNOCENT!!!!!!!) Right....then how come he was the one stck to the dunny? (Who are you gonna believe, Alex? Logic or the insane person who is making up everything?) Logic. (A/N: Crap.)   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOW you won't send any more ideas on how to catch the murderer. NOW I need you to send ideas on how to prove Picard is innocent.  
  
Alex: You're wasting your time.  
  
No I'm not.  
  
Alex: He was evil from the start.  
  
Hurry up and send reviews to prove this idiot wrong! Picard is innocent! (just like he was in the game) As always, plz review! 


	4. Planning a Trial

The Mercury Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
YAY, UPDATE!!!!  
  
To The Reviewers-  
Ivan's Kitsune-I'm glad you like the story.  
Gundamissac-I agree with you. Unfortunately, Alex seems to think Picard is guilty. But we all know he's innocent, isn't that right?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally, I, Secret Agent Alex, have solved the crime. I hear a scream outside. Old Man Joe has been murdered. Does this mean Picard is innocent? No. No, it does not. Still, I guess we could give him a fair trial...But I have a twist. It will not be fair at all. Picard's friends came today. Said that he'd never do anything like that. "Ha. Of course he would. Sheba says that people like picking on him for some reason. Oh, and Old Man Joe? This just means someone ELSE was involved. (Me: How do you know it isn't the same person?) Because Picard is in jail. (Me: And what makes you think Picard is guilty?) He just is. (Me: You make a really crappy secret agent, you know that?) Yes I do. Thank you for noticing. The trial is tomorrow. I hired Conservato as the judge. Ha! Picard doesn't stand a chance!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alex is getting too evil in this story. This is bad. Very bad.  
  
Sheba: He's a poop head!  
  
I couldn't agree more! As always, plz review! 


End file.
